Anime Rina
by Vampiric Sesshomaru Gurl
Summary: rina is a fan girl of the inuyasha show . what will happen when rina finds her self in the feudal Japan? read and find out ! review my story or else you will die. BankotsuXOOC
1. Wake up call

Hi I'm Vampiric Sesshomaru Gurl here. IM new at writing stories! Please review and give me Ideas

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA tt

CHAPTER ONE

It was a normal ordinary day in Tokyo, Japan…

yha right!

BEEP- BEEP – BEEP –BEE-

"RINA TIME TO GET OUT OF BED!" Rina's mother Tammy ordered. "Mom it's a Saturday can't I sleep in for once. GOD!" Rina complained as she was sitting up. Her long Egyptian plumb hair drifting over her long gold tan shoulder.

"Now Rina you promised that you would watch cat today so I could go out with sone friends, now up and out of bed munchkin!" Tammy announced as she waltzed into Rina 's room to put some cloths on her bed.

Rina started to grumble about 'what did I say about the baby names thing ' as she entered her privet bathroom. It was all red the carpet, walls, shower curtains, the rug, .The trimming on the walls where made of cherry oak wood.

Today Rina wore red silk hip huggers, a red tang top with white straps and a black sweat shirt tied around her waist. "BYE RINA HAVE FUN & STAY OUT OF TROUBEL PLEASE…" Tammy said as she headed out the door.

"OI Brat move it the Inuyasha show is on!" Rina said quit rudely (an: if you ask me)

"No! I don't have to listen to you so butt out shut up and leave me alone!" cat said. Rina staked over to where cat was sitting and hit her over the head stole the remote and left!

"Hahahaha now look at what I have and you doing so go if something else to do you little brat!" Rina shouted. Cat staked to her bedroom and walked out. Today Rina got to watch the Inuyasha marathon! Bye the time it got done it was 7:30pm. She knocked on cat's door. She got no answer and walked in only to find cat asleep.

Rina shrugged and went to lock up the house. By the time that was done and over with she went and got another inuyasha movie. Rina only got to watch ¼ of the movie before saying "God if only I could travel into feudal Japan that would be an awesome adventure" was the last thing she said before falling asleep. …

T.B.C

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I WILL POST THAT NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

TILL NEXT TIME.


	2. Killer Assasin on the LOSE! RUN!

Hi I'm Vampiric Sesshomaru Gurl here. IM new at writing stories! Please review and give me Ideas

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA tt

CHAPTER TWO

Once she woke up her first word were……"Where the fuck am I?". She look at her serounding . 'It cant be I'm in the inuyasha forest!'. Rina started to walk on a dirt path that lead deeper into the forest. It was getting darker outside and she couldn't see very well . About an hour later Rina satrted to run just for fun . But her fun end when she ran into the most ruthless killer and the biggest human hater ever. Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands. When rina first looked at him

"oh! Shit just my luck." Rina said in a muttering under her breath so low not even a human could hear it but sesshomaru was bound to here it . "oh umm. I'm so sorry I'm a very clumsy person " Rina said in here normal tone of voice. " hey . lord sesshomaru do you know where I could if inuyasha at ?" she said in a fearless tone. " why do you wish to know where that half breed is?" he said in a cold feelingless tone that automaticly says 'I'm better then you' .

"I'm so sorry but….IT'S NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BISSNESS!" Rina yelled at him while crossing her arms over her chest. Sesshomaru charged at Rina. His strong demon like hand was now in a death grip around her neck choking the life out of her. He lowered his headby rin's ear and wispered harshly "That is no way to talk to this Sesshomaru " then he vanished into thin air .

Rina's p.o.v

(an: just to let you know this is the next day)

it was at least 2:00 in the after noon . I was walking on a dirt road path until all of a sudden "ooph."

I fell . I looked up and right now I'm thinking o shit, I'm so dead. I'm couriouse of which person from the band of seven is he? Jikostu? Naww renkostu ? hell no ! Oh wait I know bankostu ! right?

Bankotsu p.o.v

This women's arura is very powerful. I supose she could be very useful for naraku. I saw her dusting self off and then stood there with those beautiful redish brown eyes staring into my blue eyes of the sea.

She started to say something but stopped. "yes? What where you going to say ?" I asked her in a calm tone.

Rina's p.o.v

"huh! Oh never mind it's nothing. I've got to be heading off now so have a good day !" I said as I looked into his gorgous sky blue eyes. he is very sexy . oh no now what am I thinking .

I said 'good day ' to him as I brushed past. A hand out of now where popped out and grabbed my wrist………………………….tbc

vampiric sesshomaru gurl


	3. Learn A few things new

Hi I'm Vampiric Sesshomaru Gurl here. IM new at writing stories! Please review and give me Ideas for my next up coming chapters! Plzplzplzplzplzplzplz

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA sigh damn that means I cant have neither sesshomaru nor bankotsu!

CHAPTER THREE

Recap: A hand popped out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist. I gasped.

Bankotsu's pov

" No you will not leave because you're going with me." I said in a forceful tone. "Excuse me, no I am not coming with you." She said with anger and fury! She twisted out of my grasp and started to take a few steps back. While she was doing that she was watching me like a hawk!

"If you don't then I will kill you" I said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Normal p.o.v

"Oh great now I'm going to be killed by an undead person. Kami come on I'm still a virgin for crying out loud. First I almost get the life choked out of me by sesshomaru. Now the band of seven's leader is telling I have to come with him or IM going to die!" rina said all in one breath. "You done now?" bankotsu asked. Rina just nodded and then took a big breath.

"Now shut up and come with me." He said calmly. He could hear rina growling in frustration. Then yelled "NO –I-WILL-NOT!" she said as she pocked her finger in his chest. So Bankotsu picked her up and through her over his shoulder. Bankotsu started to walk as she kicked and screamed her head off. Until BANG right over her head to knock her in to unconousness.

RINA P.O.V

I woke up it was dark. I noticed I was still in the forest. There was a dim red light in the corner of my left eye. I turned around and there they where my worst nightmare the band of seven. "Bankostu your bitch is up" I heard Renkotsu say. I put my right hand on the back of my neck and slowly rubbed to kinks out of my neck. I heard footsteps. I notice a shadow lurking over me. I turned around and what I saw was not a pretty sight. There Renkotsu was. I slowly backed away from him until I backed into shikotsu.

I turned my head to shikotsu and said "wow. I think I just signed my death wish to hell what do you think shikotsu?" I said sarcastically said but when I did all I got was a slap from renkotsu. "Wench don't talk unless spoken to!" renkostu said. " Go to hell you rat sucking son of a bitch" I stood up only to know him where the sun don't shine. "Didn't your mother ever tech you never to hit a lady hmmm?" I said sarcastically.

PLZPLZPLZPZLZPLZPZLZPLZPZLZPZL REVIEW !TT


	4. Found

I may just be nice to the people that really like the story so far so I'm going to post up one more chapter. But after that I want reviews ok

I don't own inuyasha damn

CHATER FOUR

Recap: "Didn't your mother ever teach you never ever to hit a women " Rina said sarcastically.

Some one behind me grabbed me into a headlock. I heard him whisper into my ear…

"Never hit any of my comrades ever again," he said. I knew who it was. It was Bankotsu. "Fine." I said out of pure anger. "Fine" I said. He let me go and I told him. "I'll see you in 2 hours or 1 because I'm going to take a bath." " No. You will stay here," Bankotsu said as he stood up.

Normal p.o.v

"I don't have to listen to you Bankotsu. Now I will see you in an hour tops." Rina said as she started to leave the angry group leaders camp. 25 minutes later Bankotsu went to check up on Rina. But ended up spying on her. Rina's p.o.v : I was sitting in a nice warm Hot Springs. I closed my eyes and sighed. All of a sudden I heard the bushes shake. I suddenly stood up and put a towel on and walked over to the bushes.

Then the bushes stop shaking when a kinitsue cub popped out. she was only one foot tall, she had a brown poofy tail, dark blue pants, a light blue shirt, with a green leaf desighe. I looked at her and asked, " Are you alright sweetie?" in a kind gentle voice. She looked scared for one moment then the next she bursted out into tears then she hugged my legs. So I bent down and picked her up and asked her, her name.

"My n-n-am-me –I-I-is k-kyda (**k-e-e-d-a**)." she whimpered out .TBC

Well that all for now toodles.


	5. Adopted and A Mothers love

People plzplzplzplzplz review

I love sesshomaru and bankotsu so much !lol

I don't own inuyasha damn

CHATER FIVE

"Mine is Rina. My I ask where are your parents are?" Rina asked her. But all she got out of her was a whimpering cry. Rina told Kyda to stay with her while she got dressed. When she was done Rina walked of to her and picked her up and walked over to her back pack (An: srry I forgot to put in the part where she had her back pack with her) and pulled out a green nylon blanket. While Kyda was still wimpring a little.

Rina took the blanket and wrapped it around the whimpering cub. After that Rina got an answer from Kyda. "My parents are dead. I'm all alone I have no home no family no nothing." Kyda said while she started to cry a little. "sssshhhh. It's all right don't worry I will take care of you – you can call me mom, mommy, mama, or just plain Rina" Rina smiled happily. "Really you'll be my mommy and take care of me?" kyda said happily and excitedly.

"Yes. Kyda I promise you I will. I promise I will protect you in the face of danger and I will give my life up only to save yours. I will love you like my own cub." Rina said as she rocked her new adopted cub back and forth as a loving mother would do to confort her own child. 10 minutes later Rina looked down and found the beautiful little girl asleep in her arms.

She smile to her self thinking that this would be good experience when she was ready to have her own child some day. / **Bankostu's p.o.v./** I was sitting in the bushes spying on Rina. I thought to my self 'damn she will make a wonderful mother someday'. I watched her comfort the young cub. I walked into the clearing and said "get your stuff and retune to the camp.

**Rina's p.o.v**

I heard footsteps so I quickly hind Kyda behind my backpack. I saw Bankotsu walk into the clearing to tell me it was timed to head back to the camp. By the time I got my backpack Bankotsu was gone. So before I left I got a big black blanket and wrapped it around my body. The blanket covered Kyda so the group didn't see her in my arms. When I got to the camp I sat away form the group of mercenaries.

Three hours later I woke up from the squirming in my arms. I removed the blanket a little then looked at the group they where all asleep. So I looked down at the cub, she was starting to wake up. When she opened her eyes I put my index finger to her lips to silence her. I stood up as quietly as possible and walked over to my backpack and got some food. Then walked to the springs with Kyda.

"Are you hungry? I have some food with me for you." She nodded and I gave her the food, she was done with it with in 5 minutes. "Now lets get you cleaned up shall we?" " Ok". Kyda said quietly but in a happy tone. I picked her up and helped her get undressed. I got my bathing supplies out and a yellow luefa. I let her hold it while I washed her hair. "Ok now tilt your head back so I can wash your hair then you can play for a while." Kyda did as she was told. She splashed around a little only to get splashed!

Please review and I thank you mewmewxzakuro for reviewing it thank you so much I love you for reviewing my story! vampiric sesshomaru gurl


	6. Powers reviled

People plzplzplzplzplz review

I love sesshomaru and bankotsu so much! Lol

I don't own inuyasha damn

CHATER SIX

Bankotsu p.o.v.

It was just a few minutes ago right after she walked off. I got up and followed rina into the pitch-black wereie woods and spied on her. Rina was giving the cub a bath. I smiled when the cub splashed her. '_I should make rina my mate…yhaa what am I thinking she is just a pathetic mortal!' _mentally slapping myself . I chuckled to myself mentally. I walked over to the Hot Springs' side carefully not to get detected. I silently got undressed and lowered myself in the springs and quietly swimming silent as a mouse over to the part where Rina and the cub where but carefully so I didn't get caught. I watched them with interest.

Rina's p.o.v

I was done giving Kyda a bath, I wrapped her in the nylon green blanket. She fell asleep later on. I got undressed and slowly lowered myself in the water of the Hot Springs then started to swim into the deeper water. I saw a black spot in the water right in front of me, it was getting larger. A big splash and Bankotsu appears. I gave out a little gasp when he emerged out of the water.

"Bankotsu what on earth are you doing?" I said worriedly.

"I'm just taking a bath "Bankotsu said.

'Oh my god he is so fucking sexy he looks like he can be the god of destruction.' I thought. Then he noticed that I was pondering and gave me a lustful and perverted grin.

"Bankostu!" I yelled. By accident I woke up kyda.

"Mama?" Kyda asked in a sleepy tone. "So that's where the brat was hiding," he said cheerfully.

**Nom p.o.v**

Rina hurried as fast as she could towards Kyda. When she was close enough to land Rina grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. Then grabbed Kyda.

"So when where you going to tell me about the fox?" he said as he was putting on his armor.

"I wasn't planning on telling you." Rina said while getting dressed as fast as she could. Bankotsu was walking towards her and Kyda.

"Put that brat down and return to camp " he said in a serious tone. "No!" Rina said fearful of what he may do to the cub.

"What! If you don't get rid of the brat I'll do it for you." Bankostu said angrily and stalked over towards Rina. He tried to snatch the cub but before Rina punched Bankotsu in the face and ran towards the camp **(An: not very smart is she?)** With Kyda still in her arms. When she got there she was still running when all of a sudden she tripped over Renkotsu's feet falling flat on the ground over all Kyda fell out of her arms!

"oof… Kyda run. Find Kagome Inuyasha or a fox demon named shippo" Rina cried out to her. But Kyda just stood there. "Run …Kyda get your ass in gear and run.!" Rina shouted. Kyda ran as fast as she could with out looking back to see what they where doing you.

So she got way yet she needed to find Inuyasha. Renkotsu yanked her up to her feet and slapped her across the face causing her nose to bleed a little and busted her lip opened. She just stood there with no pain in her face or eyes. Then she started to chuckle.

"What's so funny wench?" Renkotsu said. "Do you realize who you just pissed off?" Rina said.

She started to say an anchtaint incantation "domeo djiba daboda kaneyeho" **(you know the spell on inuyasha 2 castle beyond the looking glass? with kaguya?).** Four elemental colors surrounded her body. There where green, red, blue and gray. Green earth. Red was the depts of fire. Blue the damp cool sensation of water. Gray the breeze of the wind. The glow stopped at only on color ……red!

She snapped her middle finger, her thumb and a small ball of fire appeared into her hand. Rina was about to throw it at Renkotsu when all of an occasion Bankotsu shows up and the fire, the glow of red surrounded her automatically vaporized. Before Bankotsu looked up at Rina and Renkotsu. Then it hit him Rina's nose and lip where bleeding.

"What happened to you and where's the kid?" Bankotsu said in a hint of worry in his voice. "Your god damn bitch let that fucking brat get away!" Renkotsu shouted out. "Renkotsu is your name Rina no then shut the hell up! Now tell me what happened to your lip and nose!" he said. "…….."Rina was afraid of what Renkotsu might do.

I updated their happy cait you got your chapter!Lol review or ELSE!


	7. Scared of Renkotsu

People plzplzplzplzplz review

I love sesshomaru and bankotsu so much! Lol

I don't own inuyasha damn

CHATER SEVEN

RECAP:

She looked to scared to tell of what Renkotsu might do ...

"Rina come here" Bankotsu said nicely. Rina looked at Renkotsu then at Bankotsu. Then slowly walked to him. He gentaley took her hand and lead her away from the camp into the deep dark forest.

"Now tell me what happened to your lip and nose?" he said in a quiet voice. "After I punched you I ran with Kyda through the camp to get out of harms way. but.." She trailed off. "But what ?" he said in his most handsome tone. Rina took a beep breath before answering.

" But I failed because of Renkotsu tripping me . And caused me to drop her I told her to run .So she got away. And Renkotsu desided to punish me by slapping me acrossed the face so I guesse that's how my lip and nose started to bleed." Rina said in a sad tone filled with fear of just saying Renkotsu's name.

So so so so sorry fornot updating and sorry for the very short chapter I will make it up to you if……. I make it to 20 reviews there has been like 625 people that have read my story and only 15 reviews NOW THAT IS FUCKED UP SO YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I WILL DISCONTINUE THE STORY! Pardon my langued ok

candace


	8. Urges to do naughty stuff

Hey there peoples 

**Vampire: hey seshy!**

**Sess: hello candace sama**

**Vampire: please tell every one what I don't own**

**Sess: of course candace does not own inuyasha or me :sweat drop: thank god!**

**Vampire: HEY! That's not very nice**

**Sess: just start the story **

**Vampire : ok ok gees don't get shove a stick up your ass why don't you!**

**I just wanted to say thank you sam , minoriko, sheiba90 ,lil'nay, sekowari, sistasoulja and I cant forget my best friend cait.**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Bankotsu started to wipe the blood from her nose. Then staated to lick up the blood from her lips. Then by her surprise he kissed her. He licked and nibble on her lower lip demanding for access , which she grashiously granted.

He memorized every part of her mouth. Bankotsu's hand s romed freely up and down her back side. Then they broke the kiss to gasp greedily for air.

"Bankotsu" she gasped. "hmm..?" he said. "that was amazing I have never been kissed by anyone before you ae my first and I liked that feeling when my lips tingeled from the kiss." Rina blushed at what she just stated.

'why am I so opened to him I know he is my favorite character from Inuyasha but he is evil….. no he is under the control of _Naraku_ I despise him I loathe him. Oh no what if _Naraku _find out that I am with him well I will think about it when it happend Rina thought.

Rina looked at bankostu : he was leaning on a tree trunk looking out into space the look on his face was seriouse yet gental . The wind started blow softly , his braided hair flowing gracefully in the wind , his pale skin glowing in the sun setting light ever so gracefully. His eyes shining ever so brightly , his eyes glitter like the moon.

Rina suddenly got the urge to go skinny dipping in the lake near by.

"I sudden got the urge to go skinny dipping want to come?" Rina said while smiling her white pearly teeth at him.

"ooh I would love to do that. Sure lets go" Bankotsu said as he saw her walk to the hot springs while she was stripping. They enjoyed each others company very much.(AN: no they didn't do anything you pervs)

LATER ON

" We should be getting back now they probly think somethings up and we need to start a fire." Bankostu said as he was grabbing his armor then his banryu (sp?).

So they headed towards the camp. Right when they got there "oi, wench get a fire started." Renkotsu said .

"I have a name you know , use it . its R-I-N-A say it with me Rina and no because I am a city girl for crying out loud. I'm not a country girl." Rina said sarcastically.

"What's a city girl?" Bankotsu asked with confusment in his voice and look.

"Oh! I forgot that I was from the future" She said nevously scratching at the back of her head.

* * *

So what do you think you like ? BY THE WAY I WANT REVIEWS OR ELSE I WILL SICK FLUFFY ON YOU 

SESS: you called my love?

Me: yes tell them what will happen if they don't review please and thank you my mate.

Sess: if you don't do what my mate says :smiles evily and takes out is sword and starts sharpening it: please review if you don't want to die!

Readers: 0.o ok ok ok


	9. child on a mission

Hola peoples 

**Vampire: Well hello Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands**

**Sess: well hello Vampire what have to summand me for?**

**Vampire: I have summand you for you to tell these so called disclaimers what I do own and want not**

**Sess: Very well. Vampire does not own Inuyasha or me for that matter. But she does own her own character Kyda and Rina.**

**Vampire: My Thanks Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands. I love you.**

**Sess: I love you to my Vampire. (kisses her)**

**Vampire: (dazed) don't be haten 0.0**

**Sess: now on with the story love.**

**Vampire: ok ok rewen my fun will yha .**

**Sess: damn I thought I was having fun. I am only having fun if you are having fun now on with the story.**

**Vampire: ok ok ( starts listening to my chemical romance: helena and ghost of you . and starts typing)**

**Oh! YHA I ALMOST FORGOT I BETTER GET REVIEWS OR ELSE! LOL PLEASE REVIEW! (GIVES PUPPY DOG EYES)**

** Chapter 9**

** child on a mission**

" Wait you are from the futuer!" Renkostu exclaimed. "Yha why?…. and no I can't take you to the futuer because I myslef do not know how and plus I don't know how I got here eaither." Rina complained. Suikotsu was going to say something but then stopped.

"What where you going to say Suikotsu ?" Rina asked while kneeling down beside him.

"I was going to ask you Lady Rina if you would use your elemental powers to start a fire that would be most greatful". Suikostu politley said.

"At least someone has manners around here" Rina mumbled under her breath. Renkotsu heard this a glared at for he knew what she was implaying.(an:I had to have someone in the band of seven be niceand had manners instead of bankostu).

"So that is what I sensed when I first met you. Wow I never would have thought you would possess such power." Bankotsu gasped. So Rina got a fire started . Then setted up her make shift bed and fell asleep thinking of kyda and if she is alive and has found inuyasha or shippo yet.

**With Kyda**

"Ooof" Kyda said as she was ran into a kinitsue child like her. "Oh I'm sorry" Kyda apoligized. "It's okay: Hey! You're a fox kit just like me! I'm shippo."he said. Then Kyda relized who this was. Kyda starred at him wid eyed and cherred.

Then she hugged him, he gave her a confused look.

" You're the kit Rina wanted me to find! I need help to save my mommy from the band of seven those evil men! Where is the girl called kagome ?" she said at a fast rate.

"Oh! Kagome's my mama by the way whats your name?" shippo said.(an:he is so kakwii!(sp?) I want him.) "Kyda" she said. All of sudden as if on Que kagome popped out of nearby bushes.

"Did you call for me shippo?" Kagome said.

"No I did. I am Kyda, I need your help to save my mommy!" Kyda pleaded. " Yes. I will help you I promise." Kagome picked up kyda and shippo and walked to the camp.

**At camp**

"Oi. Kagome who's the brat" a man dressed in red, gold eyes, silver hair and dog-ears perched on top of his head. In an instent she could tell that this man was a half demon.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude! This is Kyda and we are going to assist her in saving her mom from the band of seven." Kagome said as she was digging in her backpack.

"Hey! My mama has a thing just like that except hers is red." Kyda said. This made inuyasha freeze. "That must be that girl that I tied to a tree a few days ago!" inuyasha said

Flash back

The Tetsaiga hit sesshomaru and he vanished without a trace before inuyasha could show himself. "Oi. Wench are you ok?" Inuyasha said as he was walking over to her.

"Don't call me wench! And yes I am fine thank you very much now where is Kagome?" Rina asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he said with a dangerously angered voice. " Because I would like to go home if you don't mind." She said in an annoyed tone but all she got was a surprised look from him.

"Yha that's right I'm from the future." She said with annoyance sense he wasn't doing any thing. He picked her up and through her over his shoulder then he tied her to a tree and left for the gang.

End of flash back

HAHA cliffy.

Well people like I say to be continued until then chow and review for some ideas for my next chapter.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V pushes the button plzplzplzplzplzplz and review


	10. KIDNAPPED

**Hey! there vampire her. I am so so sorry that I have not updated**

**I just wanted to thank every on for reviewing and thanks for reviewing step and john. I love you step oxoxoxoxox. By the way peoples step I my love a.k.a. my fencee (sp?)**

**Candace: hey there baby.xxx**

**Step: hey.**

**Candace: WHAT no hey babe or hey sweetie! God what type of man are you!**

**Step: your man sweetie.**

**John: awww.**

**Candace and step: shut up john!**

**John:…….two minds think alike.**

**Candace and step(looks at each other and sighs)**

**Candace: now my love (step) please tell them to review and what I do not own.**

**Step:candace does not own inuyasha. And you better review because I have a wicked temper and I am not afriad to use it !**

**Now on with the story**

**Chapter 10**

**Kidnapped**

"Hey Bankostu, am I-I y-your first?" Rina asked nervously. 'Why am I asking such a stupid question?' Bankotsu stopped walking and stiffened visibly. 'Should I tell her about

Shera?' Bankotsu decided to tell her about his past and first lover. (Meaning to rina is his second gf)

He calmly turned, as he was turning, he could not bear to see sadness, disappointment and resentment. "Yes. I have been with another before yo-" Bankotsu was cut off by Rina's voice it held sadness.

"NO! Bankotsu I want you look me in the eye and tell me!" Rina said fiercely as her beautifully blue eyes glaze over with salted tears.

But he just couldn't bear to see her like this. "I'm going to a walk .I just need to be alone and clear my mind." With that Rina walked off. She walked along the side a river by their campsite.

Rina found a hotspring and took off socks and shoes. She put her feet in the water.

'Aaahhhhh this feels so-.' Her thought where interrupted by the pair of feet scattering against the cold hard ground. 'It's probably bankotsu'. Rina sighed, without turning. "Bankotsu go away I said I wanted to be alone." Rina said.

"I ain't that dead corpse." A deep voice said. Rina stiffened fear raided her sent. All of a sudden an arm wrapped around her waist. Rina started to panic so she screamed a death-shrilling scream "BANKOTSU".

But she was cut off by the man's masculine hand and he carried her off towards the north with incredible speed. (An: you can all guess who that is huh? If not your stupid j/k)

Banquets heard Rinnai's pleading cry for his assistance. Bankotsu was running like he the devil himself where chasing him. He ran though the trees limbs and benches cutting his soft delicate well-toned skin. "RINA!" he shouted but he was too late. For she was gone.

The despair he felt was unbearable. He fell to his knees. Suikotsu soon caught up a few minutes later; he saw his leader on his knees. He walked over and put a hand on Bankotsu's shoulder. "Don't worry big brother we will get her back." Suikotsu said reassuringly.

"Renkotsu, Shikotsu go south search their, Suikotsu go east. Meet back at the central lands. If any of you find Rina bring her back safe and sound. I will be going north. Move out." Bankotsu ordered and then started to head north to the unknown.

(An: sounds like he works for the military! Haha)

haha cliffey . sorry I haven't been updating . I just have been so bissy with csaps.**RIVEIW**


	11. KOUGA'S GONE MENTAL! HELP!

Hey it's me! Me no own me no get sued hahaha

Step: hey gorgeous. (Walks up to Candace and French kiss her)

Candace: hey yourself you sexy beast. What are you doin here?

Step: what cant I visit my girlfriend and read her stories?

Candace: oh well fine fine fine now on with the story

'thoughts' "speech"

(Some where up north)

The man finally got to his destanion and let Rina go. She spinned around and glared at the person who kidnapped her. He was tall well built body, black hair in a high pony tail and forest green eyes.

'I remember him from the show he has that thing for Kagome that's kouga... awwww man why me!'. "Why did you kidnap me you asshole?" Rina put on her cold emotionless mask (an: ok think of sesshomaru) Kouga stopped walking towards the den and turned to look at her angelic like face.

He gave her, his sexy smile that would make any women faint (an: yha right ...oops continues on please hehe). "I brought you here to become my mate to be" he said. "But one problem!" Rina said as she walked up to him and started to poke him in the chest." And what is that my sweet onna?" he asked her as he snaked his arm around her waist, earning a little 'eep' from her.

"What about Kagome hmm...AND DID YOU EVEN ASK ME IF I WANTED TO BE YOUR MATE! DID IT ACURRE TO YOU THAT I MIGHT HAVE A MATE OR AN INTENDED!" Rina practically yelled in kouga's ear.

"And first of all I don't know anything about you kouga!" she said all in one breath. "First of all my onna, Kagome means nothing to me we're just friends. Now for my introduction... I'm Kouga prince of the north and son of the northern lord, I have black hair put up in a high ponytail, I also have forest green eyes. I'm an ookami (sp?) will you be my mate?"

* * *

'ok. Kouga is so forward it's annoyin' to hell and back!' Rina pushed Kouga away suddenly. It was her phone. She pulled out her flip phone that was blood red and she looked at her I.D it was her sister cate."Oi brat what do you want?" --Rina where are you mom is going nuts-- "I'm on a vacation with one of my friend --kyda! Well I g2g bye." --No Rina wai--.Rina hung up on her. Kouga was looking at her like she was crazy or insane.' ok from the show what is kagome's cell number?... oh wait 215-9163 (NOT A REAL NUMBER!)YES IT'S RINGING!' 

-hello- "hey kagome even tho you don't know me I'm rina"- what do you need rina?- "is there a kit there by the name of kyda!" -y-yha w-why?- "oh thank kami! she's safe! I need your help please please please save me!"- Wait where are you? - "oh me? I'm in the northern lands" -who are you with tho?-

"oh yha Inuyasha please save me from this flea bitten wolf! A.k.a kouga. I'm at his den!" -Ok good news we are close to you, be there in about an' hour or two- "Ok please hurry he is annoying me to hell and back! And he is asking me to be his mate! please hurry kagome" Rina said in a begging tone.

After the conversation kouga kept asking question about her cell phone ' oh great what amI going to do in the mean time?'. Rina started to pace back and forth 'when is she coming? She needs to hurry up and-' she came out of thought when kouga walked up to her.

"My onna my love will you please quit pacing back and forth you are annoying me and my pack." Kouga said as he went to sit back down by his pack of ookami. Ginta and Hakaku (sp?)Came a running. "Oi Kouga! Kagome and Inuyasha are heading this way, we heard them talking about a girl you kidnapped named Rin or Rina!" Ginta said while taking in deep breaths.

"We must move the pack" Kouga exclaimed. "No no no Kouga stop INEED to go to Inuyasha and Kagome, she has my baby!" Rina exclaimed. Inuyasha and Kagome finally showed up and got Rina with a little fight between inuyasha and Kouga of course but all went well in the end.

* * *

YOU GUYS NEED TO REVIEW OR ESLE I'LL QUIT WRITTING! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! CAUSE I'M EVEN NICE ENOUGH TO REVIEW OTHER PEOPLES STORIES SO REVIEW MINE PLEASE 

JA NE! SINCERELY CANDACE


	12. FREEDOM! YES!

Well hello again peoples, Thank You SesshysGal and Melissa for reviewing!

For all who has not reviewed my story you suck. I don't own inuyasha

'thoughts'

"speech"

Chapter 12

Freedom

Koga stopped what he was doing and sniffed around Rina. "Kouga umm… why are you sniffing me for?" Kouga straightened up.

"How can you have a child if your still a virgin?" Kouga asked.

Rina could tell Inuyasha was near because she could see Kilala with Sango and Miroku. Rina drifted her eyes off of Kouga and started waving and jumping up and down.

"Sango, Miroku over here!" Rina shouted. Sango saw this and waved back. "Kilala over there!" Sango ordered , still mad at Miroku for groping her.

(FLASHBACK)

Miroku and Sango where ridding on Kilala when Miroku decided to be a henti. (an: nothing changes when it comes to miroku huh?)

SLAP BANG BOOM!

"Now ,now Sango don't be rash! My hand is cursed I say cursed!" Miroku said while cowering under Sango's rage.

'baka henti hoshii-sama'

"I'LL SHOW YOU CURSED!" Sango yelled.

(END FLASHBACK)

"so you must be Rina!" Sango said as Kilala was descending . "you bet I am!" exclaimed Rina. She ran over to Sango and Miroku. But then she noticed Kyda wasn't with them. 'oh god were is she!' Rina stopped running then completely stopped.

"Rina whats wrong?" Sango asked as she approached the younger female. "where's kyda? Oh kami please say she's alright!" Rina panicked. "oh lady Rina the kit is perfectly safe, she's with inuyasha, kagome and shippo!" miroku said while approaching her.

Miroku bowed and took her hands into his and was about to say 'will you bear my children?' but Rina took her hands and said " don't even think about it baka henti hoshii-sama!" Rina said while hitting him upside the head.

A few minutes later inuyasha arrives. Rina rushed over to him and said "Inuyasha you ass why did you tie me up to a tree! All I wanted to do was go home!" rina wined.

"inuyasha?..." kagome asked sweetly

"what wench?"

"oswari!"

"so you must be rina!" kagome said while smilling. "yha I'm her, wait where's ky—oof!" Rina got interrupted by a fuzzy ball of fur that seem to have tackled her.

"mama! I'm so glad your ok ! did that mean ol' man hurt you mama!" rina was just so happy to see kyda that she couldn't let go of her.

Kouga had left before inuyasha arrived so he wouldn't have to deal with him.

By the time inuyasha and kagome stopped arguing kyda was fast asleep in her arms. Rina saw shippo asleep by a curled up kilala. She went and picked him up. He snuggled deeper between her upper arm and chest. Rina just smiled. 'awww their socute when they are asleep.

WELL……. What did you think you people better review

I'M not updating until I get at least 5 reviews got that!

Sincerely,

Candace


	13. REUNITED

Hiya peoples I'm being nice and updating thank you very much to the people who reviewed!

Let's get started on this story! Or in this case next chapter!

"Talk"'thinking' (notes)

* * *

Chapter 13

Thinking weird things

"Umm.. Kagome where are we going?" Rina asked. "Oh! We're going to Kaede's house!" Kagome said as they entered the village. 'Oh yha! I forgot about her…'

"Hey Kagome do you have any extra cloths I can barrow? & where can I bathe?"

"Yha hold on and I an' Sango will go with you to bathe." "Ok great thanks" Rina said. She waited for Kagome and Sango. She sat against a tree stump where the tree Inuyasha was in.

After Sango, kagome and Rina came back they made camp. Sango by Kagome and Miroku. Inuyasha by Rina who right now was in a tree.

Bankotsu ran into Kouga and had to beat info out of the flea bitten wolf. So Kouga told Bankotsu that Rina had gone with Inuyasha.

'Thanks go she is safe but she had to go to Inuyasha for help! Now it's going to be even harder to get her back!' he thought as he walked towards there camp which was only 10 miles away.

"Hey Renkotsu? Do you think big brother is in love with lady Rina?" Suikotsu asked. Renkotsu looked a Suikotsu in surprise as if Suikotsu had read his mind.

"I was thinking the same thing" Renkotsu said as he looked to the distance as a look of him thinking hard. Suikotsu saw Narkau's Wasps and pulled Renkotsu down behind a bush.

Renkotsu looked at him in question. All Suikotsu was motioned him to be quiet by putting his finger to his lip to silence Renkotsu.

Bankotsu masked his sent so the henyou (sp?) couldn't catch his sent. Once he was at the camp his eyes searched for Rina when he finally spotted her she was laying in a new bloomed sakura blossom tree.

She looked so peaceful like a fallen angel from haven that was to bless the land. So he silently climbed the tree.

Kilala who was only but a few ways away from them heard some one enter the camp.

She cracked open a lazy red eye, she saw Bankotsu but she sensed that he was not here to fight but to find a loved one.

Bankotsu took a seat by Rina and brushed a lock of her hair out of her pale face that glittered in the moonlight.

She looked like she was going to wake so he put a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She blinked a few times and bankotsu signaled her to be quiet.

"Hey are you alright did he hurt you?" Bankostu whispered.

"No he didn't the one who kidnapped me was kouga he asked me to be his mate but I said that the only one will be my mate if he wants to I mean…" Rina trailed off.

"Who is it?" Bankotsu desperately wanted to know. "It's embarrassing to say who it is….." Rina said looking down.

" Rina please tell me please" bankotsu pleaded.

"It…it's you bankotsu…" Rina said looking up into his eyes.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnn 

How will Bankotsu reject her or will he accept and love her for who she is ….

Please review people… or else. I just want 5 reviews or more! Or else I won't update.


	14. Death till us part

Hey guys vamp here and I'm updating my story yay I'm so happy

Sorry I haven't been on like forever it's just I have been grounded from

The computer! The horror!

Step: hi beautiful

Candace: hi my sexi beast

Step: haha

Candace: I miss you and I love you and YOU BETTER BE READING THIS

LOL j/k

Me no own inuyasha me no get sued

**Chapter 14**

DEATH

Recap: "No he didn't the one who kidnapped me was kouga he asked me to be his mate but I said that the only one will be my mate if he wants to I mean…" Rina trailed off.

"Who is it?" Bankotsu desperately wanted to know. "It's embarrassing to say who it is….." Rina said looking down.

" Rina please tell me please" bankotsu pleaded.

"It…it's you bankotsu…" Rina said looking up into his eyes.

"but I mean if you don't want to then I can always find someone else…"rina rambled on and on.

Bankostu stopped her rambling by cupping her cheek. Rina looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't ever say that I would be happy to be your mate. I accept." Bankotsu said very happily. (An: awww how sweet) "I love you Rina."

crack crunch boom

"OH SHIT!" Rina yelled as the branch of the sakura blossom tree fell and woke up a very angry hanyou.

Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsusiaga and pointed it at bankotsu who left the banryuu in the tree(an: smart huh?).

"Hey what the fuck are you doing here bankotsu?" inuyasha said getting ready to release the wind scare.

"I am here to get my lover back. "Bankotsu said sheathing in anger towards the henyou (sp?).

" bullshit! You don't have a mate" Inuyasha said and charged at bankotsu releasing the wind scare.

"bankotsu NOOOO!" Rina shouted as she ran towards bankotsu. She cried her heart out while holding him.

"No noooo bankosu please don't leave me, you can't die on me, we're mates now you promised you would protect me, how can you protect me if you gone…."Rina said as she cried her heart out.

The whole entire group was shocked. Inuyasha just realized that bankotsu was telling the truth. He fell to his knees. "What have I done" inuyasha said.

"No inuyasha it's not your fault you didn't know." She said as she walked over to inuyasha and kneeled down to hug him.

She got up and walks over to bankotsu and put her hands on his chest and said "the objection of objection become but a dream ass I cause this seen to be unseen" (an: I don't own charmed XD)

The blood of bankotsu vanished from the ground like thin air.

"Healing powers of the angels I call upon you heal the person in my ongoing arms, heal him I say heal him!" Rina chanted the spell. The hands of hers that where on his chest started to glow a bright gold.

She quickly retrieved her hands and the glowing stopped. So she placed them back on his dead non breathing chest when she did Rina let it glow over his chest.

His wounds disappeared she waited for something to happened but nothing did.

She got up and turned to the gang, her saddened face with tears striking down her face.

"I'm so sorry –"Sango said but was cut off by rina "no Sango it wasn't your fault its nobodies fault but mine"

Hahahaha cliffy

I'm so evil and I thank you my cousin for reading my story! You people better review review review review review god dammit review I said! Hehehe I'm so evil


	15. God Granted Life

Hey every buddy sorry I couldn't update sooner with being grounded and all.

So here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

'thoughts' "speech"

Recap: She quickly retrieved her hands and the glowing stopped. So she placed them back on his dead non breathing chest when she did Rina let it glow over his chest.

His wounds disappeared she waited for something to happened but nothing did.

She got up and turned to the gang, her saddened face with tears striking down her face.

"I'm so sorry –"Sango said but was cut off by rina "no Sango it wasn't your fault its nobodies fault but mine"

Chapter 15

God granted life

Rina's frail, aching, sobbing body got up and was just about to walk away but upon the second that Rina was going to walk sadly away, the warm feel of a mans hand grabbing her own.

Rina, in shock, looked down at her beloved. Her eyes glazed over, fairly fast tears of clear crystals fell down her red pale cheeks.

"I could never leave you baby. But yet I had to I thought I never was going to see that lovely face of yours." Bankotsu said as he smiled weakly at Rina.

Rina smiled back with tears of love, happiness, joy& excitement. Bankotsu slightly sat up and picked up the now pure shard that once resided in the mercenary's neck, in his pocket.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Kyda ran silently towards her fatherly figure. "Otou-san!" Kyda shouted as she gracefully jumped into his arms.

Kyda buried her head into the cool of his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Bankotsu was shocked at first when she called him father.

'That's right if… no when I become Rina's mate I will be a foster father to Kyda.' Kyda whispered something into Bankotsu's left ear.

It made him smile and brightened his eyes with joy. Kyda let go, kissed him on the cheek and went to play with Shippo. Rina helped Bankotsu up.

"What did she say to you" Rina asked. He replied "She said 'I love you daddy.'"

All Rina could do was smile. 'I never thought Kyda would want Bankotsu as a father …..hell I'm glad she does I love her and bankotsu so much! Now I have something to live for'.

THERE YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW GRRRRR... I BETTER GET MY REVIEWS! PLEASE OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS DECAPITATED! HEHEHEHE. I'M SO EVIL! SEE YA LOSERS! J/K! BYE!


	16. Secret Revealed

So sorry guys that I haven't updated forever! I will make it up to you! This chapter will be a long one! Hey I made a new story called black death it's a vampire story and it's sess/kags please don't dis it It's my first sess/kags pairing I love you peoples and merry Christmas!!!!!!!! i dont own inuyasha only kyda and rina

Chapter 16 secret revealed

Recap:

Unbeknownst to everyone, Kyda ran silently towards her fatherly figure. "Otou-san!" Kyda shouted as she gracefully jumped into his arms.

Kyda buried her head into the cool of his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Bankotsu was shocked at first when she called him father.

'That's right if… no when I become Rina's mate I will be a foster father to Kyda.' Kyda whispered something into Bankotsu's left ear.

It made him smile and brightened his eyes with joy. Kyda let go, kissed him on the cheek and went to play with Shippo. Rina helped Bankotsu up.

"What did she say to you" Rina asked. He replied "She said 'I love you daddy.'"

All Rina could do was smile. 'I never thought Kyda would want Bankotsu as a father …..hell I'm glad she does I love her and bankotsu so much! Now I have something to live for'.

* * *

4 hours later

"Inuyasha I have finally decided to join you group in search of the shards" Bankotsu said as inuyasha turned around. "guess what inuyasha? Your going to have something added to your collection" bankotsu said flicking a shard towards Kagome, she gracefully catched it and purified it.

All inuyasha could do was smile and say "thank you bankotsu".

"oh my gods I cant believe you actually have manners after all" Kagome cheered. "gee kagome don't flatter yourself" inuyasha mumbled. Bankotsu walked over to inuyasha with his left arm draped around her shoulders.

"so inuyasha are we going to do about naraku? I'm willing to help you to the death to kill that bastard" Bankotsu said while wrapping his arms around rina's waist and snuggled his chin into the crook of her neck. "bankotsu stop that it tickles." Rina giggled. "does it now? Then I'm sure going to enjoy this" He said tightening his grip on her waist and started to tickle her. "ha ha n-no stop i-it, haha i-i- can't breath" Rina laughed. She was on the ground breathing hard and giggling a little. Bankotsu picked her up to set her on her feet.

2 hours later

They stopped and setted up camp. It was going to be dark in an hour or so. Kagome made Inuyasha , Shippo , Miroku , Sango , Bankotsu and Kyda ramen. Kilala had soft cat food and Rina wasn't that hungry so she had an apple instead of ramen. By the time every one went to bed Kyda was sleeping by Shippo in a sleeping bag. Sango and Miroku where sitting by each other where their hands where intertwined.

There They where staring into the depths of the fire licking the cold clear air. Inuyasha was up in a tree with Kagome asleep in his lap in a blissful dream. Bankotsu was sitting by Miroku and Rina by Sango with Kilala in her lap.

Rina the noticed Bankotsu's lonely ness , She got up and put the Neko-demon In Sango's lap, walked over to the mercenary and sat by him. Once she settled in she rested her head on his shoulder. Bankotsu looked at Rina's graceful face and smiled.

5 Minutes Bankotsu finally decided to pull her into his lap. "Bankotsu are you feeling ok?" Rina whispered with worry in her voice. "I'm fine as long as I'm with you" with that said Bankotsu leaned in and kissed those lips that yarned and desired it so desperately.

Rina pulled Bankotsu closer to her to deepen the passionate kiss. "I think it's time for you Rina to go to bed missy" Bankotsu said In a yawning voice." Okieday but I want you to come and cuddle with me" Rina said.

When the wind blew Inuyasha was still awake after Sango and miroku fell asleep and watched Rina and Bankotsu. The fire was growing dim. Rina snapped her fingers and created a fire ball appeared and threw it into the fire. She heard a gasp and she saw an amazed Inuyasha. "Oh no…" Rina whispered. Inuyasha stepped forward and asked "why didn't you tell me you had so much power".

"I-I" Rina stuttered shitlessly. "well?" Inuyasha said impatiently while tapping his foot. Rina turned to bankotsu. "Gomen naga dreain lamorea" she said to a knocked out bankotsu . She looked at inuyasha and took off running. "Sango, Miroku run after her and bring her back I'll catch up with you" Inuyasha said.

Rina got lost and ran in the direction of miroku and sango. Later Rina was running and ran without looking right into miroku's chest. She struggled to get out of miroku's grasp. "No! let me go please let go!" Rina said as she was thrown over his shoulder.

"why? Why where you running away for?" Sango asked Rina . Rina stopped kicking and screaming to answer Sango's question. "gomen Sango you're my best friend and also Kagome but I can't tell you. No one is supposed to know. Because my mother said 'you must never tell anyone about it or people will take advantage of you'" Rina said.

"But you know that we would never take advantage of you" Miroku said as they reach camp with Rina still on his shoulder.

Later on when every body reached the camp. Miroku put the now asleep Rina Into a sleeping bag. Sango was attending to the still knocked out Bankotsu. About 2 hours later Inuyasha and Kagome arrived. "OK Inuyasha now tell me what this is all about" Kagome said in an annoying tone while putting her hand on her hip.

" Rina has elemental powers, Earth, fire, wind, water and metal. Only a goddess bears those types of powers, but how can she have those powers if the goddess of elements is still alive….at least I think she is" Inuyasha said. Bankotsu was now awake and laying next to Rina and kyda on a sleeping bag.

Rina woke up and stretched in her position. "Well now that your awake tell me how you got those powers." Inuyasha demanded Rina sighed. "Might as well tell every one ... now pay attention because I am not going to repeat myself. Before I came to the feudal era known as my favorite TV show 'Inuyasha' I was told I had elemental powers. But I don't know how I got them….maybe I'm the reincarnation of the elemental goddess?" Rina said

Some where else

"Really now? I could have some use for you after all…"

* * *

(It's obvious who it is)

Well that's all I have for now I have update now you can't kill me mwahhhh mwahhh!!!!!!!kukukukuku lol REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
